itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger is the 26th season of Super Sentai. It's themes include detective work, policing, and species co-existence. Props and footage from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger was later adapyted into Power Rangers S.P.D. in 2005. The Plot The story begins when Banban Akaza arrives on Earth to the city of Megalopolis. He is transferred to the S.P.D. (Special Police Dekaranger) Earth branch by his commander. By that time, Agent Abrella, an Alienizer arms dealer, turns his destructive attention to Earth, helping the criminals there. It's up to the Dekarangers to stop them and bring them to justice. The SPD of Earth are stationed in the Deka Base under the command of Doggy Kruger. Characters The Dekarangers Banban Akaza - DekaRed - Played by Reiji Sainei The hot-headed Red Dekaranger. The new recruit to Cruger's unit. His rank number is 1. Houji Tomasu - DekaBlue - Played by Tsuyoshi Hayashi' The brash, no-nonsense Blue Dekaranger. Arrogant and judgmental, but well-meaning. His rank number is 2. Sen'ichi Enari - DekaGreen - Played by Yousuke Itou The quirky Green Dekaranger. Solves cases using eccentric methods and acts as the "brains" of the team, thinking at his best upside-down. His rank number is 3. Marika Reimon - DekaYellow - Played by Ayumi Kinoshita The calm Yellow Dekaranger. Is an ESPer, which allows her to utilize touch to pick up impressions of others. Her rank nunmber is 4. Koume Kodou - DekaPink - Played by Mika Kikuchi The bubbly Pink Dekaranger. A bit of a klutz, but is good at bringing others together. Her rank number is 5. Tekkan Aira - DekaBreak - Played by Tomokazu Yoshida The grim Silver Dekaranger. A transfer from an alternate unit who doesn't work well with others. Is surprisingly adept at disguise. His rank number is VI, the roman numeral for 6. Doggie Kruger - DekaMaster - Played by Hideaki Kusaka The mentor of the Dekarangers, nicknamed "Hell's Guard Dog." Strict, but fair when dealing with his subordinates. His rank number is 100. Swan Shiratori - DekaSwan - Played by Mako Ishino Doggie's technical assistant. Manages the team's Mecha and watches the base when Doggie is out. Can become DekaSwan once every four years. Marigold Utahime - DekaGold - Played by Chiharu Niiyama An undercover S.P.D. Agent from the planet Leslie who works with the Dekarangers to save her planet from an Alienizer gang. Her rank number is 10. Lisa Teagle - DekaBright - Played by Mie Nanamori Member of the special squad "Tokkyou" and Tetsu's mentor that trained him into a serious persona. Her rank number is either 7 or 1000, depending on the Roman numeral reading. Allies *K-9 Murphy *Supreme Commander Horusian Numa-O *Porupo *Tortorian Buntar *Leonian Gyoku Rou Villains *Space Criminals Alienizer **Rainian Agent Abrella Weapons *SP Shooter *D-Schop *D-Wapper *Hybrid Magnum *D-Knuckle *D-Rods *D-Stick *D-Sword Vega *BraceThrottle *D-Revolver *D-Smasher 01 & D-Smasher 02 *Battilizer Mecha *Dekaranger Robo *Deka Base *Deka Bike *Blast Buggy *Super Dekaranger Robo *Deka Wing Robo Episodes *#Fireball Newcomer *#Robo Impact *#Perfect Blue *#Cyber Dive *#Buddy Murphy *#Green Mystery *#Silent Telepathy *#Rainbow Vision *#Stakeout Trouble *#Trust Me *#Pride Sniper *#Babysitter Syndrome *#High Noon Dogfight *#Please, Boss *#Android Girl *#Giant Destroyer *#Twin Cam Angel *#Samurai Go West *#Fake Blue *#Running Hero *#Mad Brothers *#Full Throttle Elite *#Brave Emotion *#Cutie Negotiator *#Witness Grandma *#Cool Passion *#Funky Prisoner *#Alienizer Returns *#Mirror Revenger *#Gal Hazard *#Princess Training *#Discipline March *#SWAT Mode On *#Celeb Game *#Unsolved Case *#Mother Universe *#Hard Boiled License *#Cycling Bomb *#Requiem World *#Gold Badge Education *#Trick Room *#Skull Talking *#Meteor Catastrophe *#Mortal Campaign *#Accidental Present *#Propose Panic *#Wild Heart, Cool Brain *#Fireball Succession *#Devil's Deka Base *#Forever Dekaranger Trivia * Official website Official Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger website on super-sentai.net (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger